


Think Twice Variant

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Force Bond, Star Wars - Freeform, Think Twice, Variant - Freeform, sithkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: (Yes I know, I need to stop with the AUs of my AUs)My friend Reese_Tano wanted to know what would have happened if Sith Anakin had actually bought Ahsoka to be his slave on Zygerria, so I decided to have a little fun exploring the idea.I tried to keep them in character with what I established in Think Twice, but I wanted it to be lighter and funnier, so I hope you enjoy it. Does it still count as a game if only one of them knows they’re playing? XDAnd yes, Sithkin is a bit of a hypocrite but it only makes him more adorable and tragically misunderstood, right?(Also I’m trying out a different writing style where the POV switches back and forth throughout the story)





	Think Twice Variant

            She looked up from the platform she was chained to, swallowing hard when she heard his voice. Her mission here had not at all gone as planned and everything seemed hopeless right now. She hadn’t even known he was here, and _he’d_ been the one that bought her… She bit her lip. It could be worse, she supposed. But then again… she noticed the expression on his face and well, maybe it already  _was_  worse. 

            Not only had they all been captured, she’d been bought by a Sith! If she didn’t know better, she’d assume he was just playing with her again. Becoming an actual slave though was very different than pretending to be one and she had no idea how he was going to treat her or what would happen now. She had been separated from her master and their clone escort; in fact, she didn’t have a clue where they’d been taken or why she was being auctioned off and they weren’t. Maybe they already had been.

            She tried to take a deep breath when he leapt off the balcony where he’d been standing next to the Zygerrian queen and started, er… strutting towards her? He looked so proud of himself and all she wanted to do was snap at him. Though her courage wavered as he got closer. His golden eyes were deep and intense, and he was looking her up and down like she’d just become his next meal. As someone who was used to being the predator, it completely unnerved her to now be the prey. 

 

## \---

 

            He smiled at his good fortune, though he’d not really given much thought to whether or not he’d have to explain this to his master. When Dooku sent him here, he’d been instructed not to get involved; only to observe and report back that everything was operating per their demands. Then he saw her brought to the center of the arena and chained to the rising platform to be bid on. At first, he’d rolled his eyes that the Jedi were even here, but something had clenched his gut about the idea that any one of the slimos here could buy her and do unimaginable things to her. And though his own experience with slavery had been a long time ago, he knew the fate that awaited female slaves. That thought alone had made him buy her flat out for far more than she was worth. Well for more than she was worth to them. The cost for him had been inconsequential.

            Though admittedly he was berating himself for his weakness over her. She was the enemy. She was a Jedi. She was full of spunk and fire and he liked the idea of her being his slave. He almost laughed out loud picturing her doing housework or preparing meals. She probably could, it was just hard to imagine her in that role.

            Her outfit was doing nothing to hide her growing body. The teal color contrasted so beautifully with her orange skin, it was breathtaking. It brought out the vivid blue in her eyes and made them sparkle. And the closer he got, the less he was thinking straight.

            He made a lap around her, inspecting his prize and she watched him both warily and with indignation. “You’ll have your hands full with this one,” one of the guards was saying as they untied her from the platform and handed him the leash. “If you prefer, we can break her in first.”

            He waved the guard away. “That won’t be necessary, I can handle her,” he replied with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him, but reluctantly followed when he tugged on her chains. It wasn’t like she had a lot of choice at the moment. Besides, what the guard didn’t need to know was that her fire was what made her so much more desirable. A beaten down slave wasn’t useful or interesting to him at all.

 

## \---

 

            “Come along, Snips,” he said, pulling her roughly by the chains that were around her wrists as he led her down the tunnel. “Be a good little slave.”

            “I’m not your slave!” She jerked back hard enough to make him have to stop.

            “I beg to differ.” She sucked in a breath when he turned on her. His eyes glowed dangerous in the dim light of the corridor. He backed her into the wall. “I bought you, so I own you.” She squeezed her eyes shut when he got close enough for her to feel his hot breath against her neck. She pushed him away.

            “You’ve had your fun, now let me go!” she demanded. 

            “But we’re just getting started,” he smiled mischievously, a flash of something else in his eyes. She glared at him.

            “What do you want from me?” she asked. He pushed into her when several people appeared at the end of the tunnel. She tried to ignore the way he felt against her. Something wet touched her cheek and she peeked one eye open to see what he was doing. He was so close, his lips a breath from her skin. The touch both excited her and scared her. He slid one hand around her waist, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. 

            He held her there, pinned against the dusty stone, and she held her breath wondering if she dared ask what he wanted. She didn’t really need to ask. Even in her inexperience it was obvious. But he released her when the others had passed and they were alone again. 

            She looked up at him nervously, unsure if she should be grateful or disappointed. His eyes lingered on her lips, but he didn’t make any more advances. 

            “Well come on, slave. I’m getting hungry,” he said finally. She furrowed her brow wondering why he’d changed his tone so quickly. One minute he’d been all over her as though she was the only thing he desired and the next he was acting as though it hadn’t happened. 

            She looked around as she followed, wondering if she could escape somehow. The chains on her didn’t block her ability to use the force, though she was wearing a slave collar. If he so desired, he could shock her until she passed out. It was probably safer to just go along with him for now. Though there was danger written in his eyes, there was something else too. Something she couldn’t find the words for yet. She should probably be afraid, but she wasn’t. At least not the kind of fear she’d felt when she’d been in the middle of a bidding war with a bunch of strange and evil looking people all fighting for her. 

             _Stupid_ , she thought to herself.  _He’s evil too. You’re no safer with him_. She glanced up at his back. But she was. She was sure of it. 

## \---

            “Where are you taking me?” she asked, and he glanced over his shoulder at her. Though she’d been following somewhat subdued, he also felt her desire to get away. He couldn’t blame her, he supposed, but he wasn’t ready to let her go yet. There was a lot more he wanted from her first. 

            “Home,” he replied simply. “Where else would I take my new slave?”

            “I told you, I’m not your slave! I’m a Jed...” He had his fingers to her lips before she could finish the word. 

            “Shut up,” he ordered. “You think I don’t know what you are? Right here, right now, you’re my slave. That’s all you are. Now act like it.”

            She looked confused, as he’d expected, but she fell silent anyways. He glanced around to make sure nobody was listening or paying attention to them. It was bad enough he’d just spent every last credit he had buying a slave he didn’t need, the last thing he needed was word to get back to Dooku, or worse, Sidious; that he’d freed a Jedi from their clutches. That would not go over well. Had she not been put up for auction, she’d have been sent with the others to Kadavo, which really, was no worse than being bought by the creeps that liked to own people.

            He might be enjoying this little game of pretend, more than he really should be, but he had no intention of keeping her enslaved. He might milk it for as long as he could get away with it, however. After all, she filled a hole in his lonely life. Not only was she attractive to look at, she was interesting and curious to him. He’d never before given much thought to aliens, especially female aliens, but there was something about this Togruta that he couldn’t seem to get enough of. And he couldn’t wait to get to know her more. His eyes lingered a bit too long on the jewelry draping down her chest.

            They might be on opposite sides of the war, but he liked her. He liked her close. And after their little escapade in the tunnel, he would definitely like her closer still. Pressed up against her like that, had been surprisingly intoxicating. It had taken all his willpower to not take it further. 

            Her skin had been soft beneath his fingers, her scent had been sweet and alluring. The rush of excitement he’d felt rise in her had made her almost too hard to resist. Whether she liked it or not, or admitted it or not, they had chemistry. And he suspected it went much deeper than physical attraction. Even as she fought him with her words, her body yearned for his touch. She probably didn’t even know how badly she wanted it. The sad consequences of being raised by people as exciting as rocks.

            As a Sith, he was permitted, even encouraged to capture, possess and dominate anything he desired; anything that sparked his passion, but it wasn’t the same with her. She was different. And much of the appeal of having her here right now was _because_ she was different. She definitely sparked his passion, but he had no desire to dominate her. If anything, he wanted her to give into him willingly; to reciprocate it. 

            He glanced to the side as she walked reluctantly with her head bowed. No doubt she was busy trying to come up with a plan of escaping. He knew her submission was nothing more than an act; people like her never gave in that easily. Unfortunately, though, that only made him want to continue the game as long as possible to see who would break first. 

 

## \---

            “Fix me something to eat and bring it to my quarters,” he ordered, unlocking the chains around her wrists, but holding up the controller for the shock collar around her neck. 

            She didn’t know where they were going, he hadn’t allowed her to see the coordinates he’d punched into the nav computer. She could probably escape the collar, but he’d already warned her there were no escape pods on this ship. She didn’t believe him, but if she made a run for it, she’d be gambling with her life and she wasn’t that sure. There was always the possibility of sabotage or trying to send a message, or even reentering the coordinates when he was asleep or not paying attention. 

            The problem with all of those plans was that he was far stronger and probably even faster than her. She didn’t have her lightsabers, so she didn’t have a chance at defending herself from someone as powerful as him. He could slice her up or snap her in half before she managed any escape attempt. For now, it appeared she had no choice but to obey. And maybe if she pretended to be obedient, he’d let down his guard long enough for her to get away. 

            “Yes, Master.” She bowed submissively and watched him with her peripheral vision as he left the room. How had she gotten into this mess? And how was she going to get out of it?

            She rifled through the cupboards in the galley, but only found one thing she could serve him. At least he wasn’t expecting her to be an excellent cook. Even if he had individual ingredients, she wouldn’t begin to know how to put them together. Jedi lived on nutrafood bars and meal packs especially during deployment. At the temple, the cafeteria served a variety of cuisines, but nothing she knew how to actually make. And somehow, they all ended up tasting as interesting as the nutrition packed grab food. Taste was a luxury the Jedi didn’t have.

            She dropped one of the meal packs on the table and twisted the control so it began to cook. Then she found a tray and a spoon and put it all together with a water pack she found in the cooler. She felt ridiculous as she tried to walk carefully through the ship without dropping anything. But if she behaved, maybe this would all be over soon. Or worse, he’d decide to keep her longer.

            Slavery was a well-known component to the rise of the Sith. But sometimes when she looked at him, she couldn’t believe he could be that cruel. She’d witnessed and experienced his power firsthand, she knew he was a force to be reckoned with. Yet even so, there was more in his eyes than evil. Maybe she was just trying to not be afraid. 

            She teetered the tray on her knee and rang the bell to his quarters. Now would probably not be a good time to ask where she was going to sleep. “Enter,” he said, sounding somewhat muffled. 

            She froze in the doorway when she saw him lounging casually on his bed with a... flower in his mouth? She narrowed her eyes in confusion, suddenly certain he might just ignore the food and devour her instead. Was it too late to back away?

            She stood there afraid to move as he got to his feet and closed the distance between them. He circled her in a way that made her distinctly uneasy, though based on his expression, he liked what he was seeing. She shoved the tray into his hands. “I might be trapped here right now but wipe that grin off your face! You’re not getting anything like that from me!”

            She spun on her heels and left the room, trying to pull herself together. She sank to the floor on the other side of the door. Not only did she not like what he was wanting, what was bothering her more was that she wanted it too. She was a Jedi! She couldn’t want it. And even if she could, she’d be insane to want it with him. But he was far more attractive than he should be.

 

## \---

 

            He looked down at her as she fell backwards when he opened the door. He watched her mildly confused as she blushed and scrambled to her feet. He didn’t say anything, not really sure what to say, though he suspected she was dealing with her own feelings about the situation rather than listening for him to fall asleep, so she could escape. She stared at him wild-eyed like she was actually expecting him to punish her for that. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

            He reached out and handed her the flower. She looked at it confused, but then looked back at his face. “I was hoping you’d take it out of my mouth in a much more interesting way, but I suppose this works too,” he murmured.

            “Is that something slaves do?” she asked in surprise.

            “Slaves do anything their master wants them to,” he said, inching closer to her. “If they want to live, that is.” He leaned towards her and she backed away, letting out a breath of surprise when she hit the opposite wall. He wasn’t sure why he enjoyed cornering her, but it was fun to watch how she reacted to it. Sometimes she’d lash out like she had claws, which was what he expected from a wildfire like her. But other times he watched her grapple with herself as though she were trying to convince her body not to feel things she was most definitely feeling.  
            She trembled ever so slightly when he brought his fingers up to run them across her cheek. It wasn’t fear that was pouring off her though, it was need. She liked the touch and she didn’t want to like the touch. Far be it from him to corrupt this good little Jedi, but at the same time, she really needed to lighten up; have a little fun.

            “Are you really going to kill me?” she breathed.

            “Not right this second, but I might change my mind depending how cooperative you are.” He traced his fingers down her face, pushing her head tail behind her shoulder so he could admire her collarbone. He wanted to touch her so badly, to explore every inch and know her inside and out. But he wanted her to want it, not to give in because she felt like she had no choice and maybe he was pushing her far harder than he should be. He dropped his hands and she looked up at his face. “The meal was delicious by the way. It’s nice to know you can’t burn automated meal packs,” he teased and stepped away.

            He felt her eyes follow him down the corridor. He tried not to smile to himself when he felt the disappointment from her.

 

## \---

 

            She took a deep breath when he disappeared. What was happening? It felt like he was playing with her, toying with her emotions. She shook herself. _And more…_

            He had made it clear from the first moment he took her chains that he controlled the situation, yet at the same time, he’d not once touched her inappropriately. She found herself expecting him to, even wanting him to, but he didn’t. He restrained himself, he resisted. It almost felt like he was trying to wear her down and she hated to admit it was working. But why? What was he hoping to gain by doing so? Did he think she’d stay with him willingly? Did he think he could turn her or corrupt her? Was he already corrupting her and she didn’t know it yet?

            She was at his mercy, but it didn’t really feel that way. Oddly it felt as if she tried to escape, he’d only be disappointed, but he wouldn’t try to stop her. She didn’t know what to think about that.

            She reached up and touched the slave collar around her neck and it zapped her. She flinched at the shock, wishing he’d at least take it off her. Whatever this game was, he wasn’t playing fair. In fact, she had the strongest urge to fight fire with fire. Maybe she should tease him for a change, make him want it and then snatch it back. To do that though, would mean she’d have to test the limits and what if she took it too far?

            It wasn’t that she didn’t want to touch him, because she very much did. Jedi didn’t allow attachments though, and she doubted that if they moved forward with this game, she wasn’t going to be able to escape getting attached to him. The way he’d said that though, about slaves doing whatever their master wanted… it curled her toes. For some reason, it had never occurred to her they did more than chores or housework. Maybe she’d never been a slave herself, but she’d come close to being one years ago. It didn’t take much stretch of the imagination to understand that being owned by someone else was despicable. But still, the mere suggestion that slave owners could do anything they wanted with their slave, use any form of punishment or torture, or even touch them without their consent… surely the Jedi needed to know this was happening, so they could stop it.

 

## \---

 

            “Hey Snips, hand me that hydrospanner, would you?” he said when she entered the cockpit. He could have easily used the force to get it, but he liked including her. Or maybe he just liked to have someone do something for him. He put out his hand expectantly and she put a tool in it. “Thanks.” He screwed the last piece into place, closed the hatch and stepped down. “What’s wrong?” he asked when he saw her face.

            “Is it true what you said?” She bit her lip. “That masters abuse their slaves?”

            “Yes.” She flinched at his response and he dropped the tool back into the tub and looked her over.

            “Did you buy me, so you could… too…?” She shuffled her feet. “I see the way you look at me. You want it, so if masters just take it, why don’t you?”

            He studied her face for a few minutes, mulling over how to respond to her. Maybe he’d taken this game way too far. “Do you want me to?” He crossed his arms. She shook her head. He stepped closer to her, but she didn’t look away this time. He reached out to touch her, but he didn’t, instead he used the force to snap the collar off her neck and threw it to the side. She watched him with piercing eyes, he felt like he might melt under them. He didn’t like that she could see right through him, but she could, and she didn’t run away.

            He sighed and sat down in the pilot seat, staring straight ahead. Why did he care so much about her? The game was heating up, but for some reason her insinuation that he’d bought her to do the very same thing he hadn’t wanted anybody else to do to her had hit a bit too close to home. He supposed he’d been pretending that wasn’t what he was doing at all because he knew he would never take it that far without her permission. But that’s not what it looked like to her. She hadn’t shied away from his touch, but she also hadn’t given in either. Not liked he hoped she would.

            “You’re lonely, aren’t you?” she asked finally, coming around the chair so she could look at him again. He glanced up at her face. There wasn’t pity, only compassion, but either way it irritated him.

            “Don’t pretend you know me,” he said and pointed to the door. She studied him a moment longer and then she left the cockpit.

 

## \---

 

            She sat down on the galley bench and twirled the flower in her fingers absentmindedly. She wasn’t sure what to think about what had just happened in there. All of his actions had hinted that he wanted her, to possess her, like he admitted masters sometimes do. But his behavior was contradictory to the feelings she sensed from him. He wanted her, but he wasn’t pushing her. Was this part of the game too? And why had he taken off her slave collar? If anything, he should have used it on her for asking that.

            There was more to him than there appeared. She looked up when she felt him enter awhile later. He leaned against the corner of the wall and watched her. “I see you didn’t try to escape,” he murmured. But there was a hint of delight that she was still here. For whatever reason, it hadn’t even occurred to her to go look to see if there were escape pods. She couldn’t think of anything snippy to say, so she didn’t answer. In fact, she was feeling kind of foolish that she hadn’t taken the opportunity she’d just had to get away. Why hadn’t she?

            It was strange to her how he could seem so intimidating and also not scary at all. His golden eyes weren’t dangerous right now, in fact they looked sad; hidden behind the layers of more dominating emotions. His face was shaped as though he’d been carved with great care. His honey blonde hair was wavy and fell around his head almost like a halo. He’d ditched the ponytail at some point and let it loose. She had the strongest urge to touch it, to feel if it was as soft as it looked. He had a scar down his right eye as though whatever had caused it had missed the eyeball by millimeters. There was another one along his left jaw.

            He wore simple black clothes, with long sleeves and fingerless gloves. He was tall, but thin and lithe. His presence belied danger beyond comprehension; power radiated off him. She wasn’t scared of him anymore. And that wasn’t even because he’d removed the collar, so the constant fear of electrocution was no longer there. She imagined there were plenty of other ways he could hurt her if he desired to, but he wouldn’t. She was suddenly sure of it.

            The heat rose in her cheeks and she was on her feet moving towards him. If her approach startled him, he didn’t show it. _Longing…_ that was the look she’d been seeing in his eyes. Longing for more than a kiss or a touch. Longing was not the same as lust and maybe that’s why she was no longer afraid. There’d been hints of lust, but what he wanted more, couldn’t be satisfied in one night.

            She grabbed for the neck of his tunic, pulling him down to her level and surprising herself with her own boldness and intensity as she met his lips. He hesitated only briefly and then he pulled her against him. She molded herself against his body, finally allowing herself to enjoy the way he felt. She slipped her fingers into his hair, loving the way it felt against her skin, sucking in a breath as he moved down to kiss her jaw and then her neck.

            She dug her fingers into his shoulder wanting to be closer still. She savored every touch and every kiss. Even as he gave into his need, she could feel his caution. His touches were light and respectful, as though everyone was seeking permission to continue. She wasn’t sure she was ready to go as far as he wanted, but she found herself enjoying it more and more as it went on. His lips were soft against her skin, his warm breath sparked electricity and excitement coursing through her.

            She felt lost in his embrace, loving the feeling and ignoring the fact she wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. The Jedi would never approve. But the Jedi weren’t here. He let go and she met his eyes, smiling into the hunger and desire that whispered through them.

            “What changed your mind?” he breathed.

            “Nothing,” she laughed. “I wanted it from the beginning. I just didn’t like being your property.”

            “You’re no one’s property,” he said as he kissed her softly on the cheek. “Not even the Jedi can claim you.”

            “Please don’t tell me that you’re hoping I’ll join you,” she whispered against his lips.

            “Not join me,” he started. “But stay with me?”

            “I wish I could,” she said, snapping back to reality. What was she saying? What was she promising him? He let her go when she pulled back. “We can’t do this! What the kriff was I thinking?” she muttered, half wanting to smack herself. She felt guilty when she saw the look of hurt in his eyes.

            So much for not getting attached.

 

## \---

 

            He didn’t want to argue with her, so he slipped away, deciding to hunker down in his quarters and meditate. He was starting to wonder what he’d been thinking when he’d bought her. He hadn’t truly believed she’d stay with him, had he? He wanted to be angry with her, but why? It had been foolish to think a Jedi would want to stay with a Sith.

            He dropped to his knees on the cold metal in his room. Maybe she was right, he _was_ lonely and the one person that quenched it would be crazy to want to stay with him. So long ago there’d been someone else he’d wanted, but it was just an echo of a memory now. The desire had burned into resentment and hatred. Would the same happen with her? If he let her go, would the way she made him feel turn into something dark and evil? Was it too much to ask for one good thing in his life?

            The door to his quarters opened and she was standing there looking like she’d been arguing with herself. Even upset, she was beautiful, and he instantly squashed the thought. “I can’t stay,” she said carefully. “Not that I have a choice at the moment, but…” he felt his heart flutter with anticipation. “But I want to.” She rolled her lips and looked down at her feet. The stripes on her horns brightened to a much more vivid blue. It clearly embarrassed her to admit that.

            He got to his feet really wanting to comfort her, or touch her, or do something. Just the mere fact that she wanted to felt good. He managed to resist though and sat down on the bed instead.

            “Thank you,” she whispered, and he looked up at her confused.

            “For what?”

            “For not being one of those creeps,” she trailed off, looking flustered.

            “I won’t deny that I want you,” he admitted, dropping his face in his hands. “But I didn’t buy you for that even if I was enjoying your reaction to it.”

            “Then why did you?” she asked. He rubbed his face mulling over her question.

            “Because it turned my stomach to imagine someone else touching you like that,” he said finally. “I was a slave as a boy. I guess I still am, but I saw a lot. And I’ve seen what torture the female slaves endure. Sometimes the men do too, but it’s mostly the females that fall to that fate. It’s despicable and it disgusts me.”

            “You were protecting me…” There was the smallest thread of surprise in her voice.

            “You don’t have to stay with me, but will you promise me you won’t tell anybody about this? I don’t need to have my reputation sullied.” He tried to joke but felt fear course through him at the thought of his master getting wind of this.

            She was in front of him, pushing him backwards onto the bed and crawling onto his lap. “What happens between us, stays between us,” she breathed as her lips were all over him. He gave into the feeling, yearning for the way she touched him and filled him with something other than darkness and hatred. For as inexperienced as she obviously was, she had a knack for hitting every sensitive spot on his face and neck. For moving her hands in such a seductive and tempting way. But suddenly he wanted more than just the physical element, though that felt nice too.

            He stopped her wrist as she moved it lower. “Ahsoka,” he whispered. “I want this, I really do, but I know you’re not ready and what we have? I don’t want to rush it.” She looked up at him, tipping her head to the side slightly. Her eyes soft and inquisitive.

            “Then what do you want?” she asked, twirling her fingers through his hair and looking at him so lovingly, it made his heart melt.

            “I just want to hold you.” She smiled sheepishly and laid down on top of him, curling into his arms. He’d always thought, well at least when he’d given it a thought, that her horns and head tails would get in the way of any kind of embrace, but they didn’t. He pulled her closer, holding her tight against him, wishing this feeling of warmth that pumped through him would never go away. She shifted slightly and kissed him softly on the cheek.

            “Can we stay like this forever?” she whispered, sounding wistful. He was afraid to answer her, because he knew the answer and he didn’t want to spoil the mood.


End file.
